I love you
by trophyfatherstrophyson
Summary: Annabeth is the most popular girl in school, and Percy, well not so much, but when the unlikely two find their way together will they be able to overcome the dramas of high school? Percabeth AU
1. Chapter 1

I was tapping my pencil mindlessly against my desk, it was the first day of school. My math teacher, Mrs. Dodds, was droning on about some equation, when in she walked. Annabeth Chase, the most popular girl in school. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she told Mrs. Dodds, "My dads car broke down and he had to drop off my little brothers, and-"

"It's alright Annabeth, go take a seat." She told her. Annabeth scanned the room when her eyes landing on the only empty seat, next to me. Now don't get me wrong I would love for Annabeth to sit next next to me, but she's _Annabeth, _The most popular girl in school, and I'm _Percy_, the lamest guy in school. When Annabeth sat down she glanced at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey," she said opening her notebook "Do you know what the board says? I was in a rush and forget to put in my contacts"

"oh, uh, yeah" I looked at the board and all the letters were scrambled. I looked back at Annabeth, who was looking at me expectantly "I um, I don't know, I have dyslexia," I told her, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Oh, it's okay, I have dyslexia too, It's not that bad anymore though, all you need to do it practice," she gave me a small smile and turned back to her notebook.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" I called out as I entered my small apartment.<p>

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back to me. I walked in the kitchen to see her pulling out a fresh batch of blue cookies, and a teenage girl wearing black clothing. "Thalia! What are you doing here?" I asked as I gave my big cousin a hug.

"My dad had to go on a business trip out of country, so I'm living with you," she told me breaking away from the hug. "Now get off of me you smell bad," I just laughed and grabbed a cookie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, so this is my first chapter of my first story. I apologize for he shortness, I just didn't want to put too much in one chapter, you know? Anyways sense this is my first story it would help if you would leave some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in the reviews. Please no pointless hate on it, I know it's not the best but I'm trying. Anyways enough of my babbling, I hope you guys liked it. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy Jackson! Get your butt up, you're going to be late for school!" My mother yelled at me from the kitchen.

"5 more minutes," I groaned covering my head with a pillow.

"I made pancakes!" My head picked up immediately hearing that. I ran into the kitchen as the smell of pancakes filled my nose.

"Chill Jackson, the foods not going to magically disappear," Thalia told me laughing.

"Shut up pinecone face," I retorted.

"Kelp head," She rolled her eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she gave me the finger.

"Alright that's enough you two, now hurry up and eat or you're going to be late for school" My mom told us.

After I finished eating I went to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth but Thalia was already in there. "Hurry up pinecone face!" I yelled pounding on the door

"You're just going to have to wait Jackson" She yelled back at me. I groaned, I was already running late and Thalia is going to take hours in there.

"It's all yours," Thalia said walking out of the bathroom.

"How long are you staying again?" I asked.

"The whole school year," she said with a smirk on her face. This was going to be one long year.

* * *

><p>When we got to school everybody was staring at Thalia, but she just gave them her death glare and they immediately looked away. We were standing by my locker when some guy came up behind Thalia and smacked her butt.<p>

"Why are you hanging out with this loser, when you could be hanging out with me?" He said, with his hand still on Thalias butt. I tightened my grip on my books, getting ready to hurt that guy, when Thalia turned around and punched him square in the nose.

"That loser is my cousin, and last time I checked, I didn't give you permission to touch me. So why don't you fuck off douche bag." She told him with the biggest glare on her face.

"Chill bitch, I was just playing around," he said walking away.

"Oh, now that's it," she was about to pounce on him but I held her back.

"Chill Thalia, he's not worth your time," I said letting go of her.

"That fucking bastard, thinking he has the right to touch me like that. If he ever does it again I'm going to beat his ass, and no one is going to stop me. God are all guys like that here?"

I laughed at her, "Come on Thals you have to get to history and I have to get to math."

"Stupid school," I heard her mutter under her breath, I just laughed some more.

* * *

><p>It was time for lunch and I was walking to the usual table I sit at with Thalia, so I could introduce her to some of my other friends, but while we were walking threw the lunch room everyone was staring at us. I guess they heard about Thalias little fiasco earlier.<p>

"Ugh can't they just mind their own business," Thalia said with a huff.

"This is high school Thals, nobody can mind their own business," I told her as we sat down "Anyways Thals, here are some of my friends, the two red heads are Connor and Travis Stoll, I'd watch your pockets around them, the guy that looks like a goat is Grover and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Juniper, they're both huge environmentalists, the jumpy guy who can't seem to sit still is Leo, he has bad ADHD and is a total flirt,"

"I am not a flirt Percy, I'm just very charing," Leo said as he winked, Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"And of course you know Nico," I said pointing to the dark clothed boy

"Hey, theres my favorite emo!" She said putting her arms around him giving him a noogie. Nico pushed her off of him.

"I am not emo," he said with a huff.

"Whatever you say little cuz,"

"Anyways, the buff guy with the blonde hair is Jason and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Piper" I looked over at Thalia and she had this weird look on her face "You okay?" I asked her

"Jason?" She looked about ready to cry.

"Thals, what's wrong?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Jason looked over from his conversation with Piper and when he saw Thalia his smile fell immediately.

"Thalia?" He stood up from his seat and started to walk towards Thalia. Thalia was full on crying now, but she was smiling. She walked up to Jason and gave him a big hug.

"Um, did I miss something?" I asked stupidly.

Thalia pulled away from her hug with Jason, "You idiot, this is my brother Jason, we got separated when we were younger. God I can't believe it's you," she said looking over at Jason.

"Wait, so I have another cousin?" Nico and both asked at the same time. Everyone just looked at the two of us and laughed.

* * *

><p>It was the last hour of school, Thalia and I both had english with Mr. Blofis. "Well I think today was a pretty eventful day for your first day here," I told Thalia as we walked into class.<p>

"Tell me about it," she responded. There were only two seats left, one next to the jerk who was bugging Thalia earlier and one on the opposite side of class, next to Annabeth.

"I'll sit next to the douche," I told her.

"Thanks," she said walking to the seat next to Annabeth. I went and sat down while started his lesson. I looked over at Thalia and saw she was laughing with Annabeth. Well they hit it off fast.

By the end of class I was almost asleep. "Wake of kelp head, class is over," I lifted my head up to see Thalia and Annabeth standing over me, and it looked like Annabeth was trying to hold in a laugh. I felt my face heat up.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry," I said standing up from my seat. The two couldn't hold it in anymore they just burst out laughing. "So you two sit next to each other for an hour and your best friends just like that?" I asked.

"No kelp head, me and Annabeth used to go to this summer camp when we were younger," Thalia told me as we walked out of class. "Oh and speaking of which, I invited Annabeth over and we have to give her a ride,"

"I can walk, it's no big deal," Annabeth said.

"No it's no big deal, I can give you a ride, you're coming over anyways, so there's no point in walking," I told her with a small smile.

"Thanks," She said looking down at the floor.

Then it sunk in. Annabeth Chase is coming to my house. _The _Annabeth Chase is coming to _my_ house. What if she thinks it's too small? I mean I don't even live in a house, I live in a small apartment, and she's probably expecting at least a proper house. _It's going to be fine Percy, she won't care about where you live, she's not like that. _I looked over and saw her laughing with Thalia. Maybe this won't be so bad. She's just a normal person. But damn does she look like a Goddess when she laughs.

When we got to my apartment complex, I pulled into one of the parking spots closest to the building and looked over at Annabeth. Her face looked normal. She didn't look disappointed or grossed out or anything. I let out a sigh of relief. So far so good.

"Mom, we're home!" I yelled out as we entered the apartment.

"In the kitchen," she yelled back to me. I swear that lady is always in the kitchen, although I'm not complaining. We walked into the kitchen to see my mom put something in the oven. She looked up and saw Annabeth standing there awkwardly.

"I see you brought a friend home, hello dear," she said shaking Annabeth's hand

"I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson," she said with a small blush. She was cute when she blushed.

"Oh please call me Sally dear," my mom told her, "Would you like a cookie?" She said holding out a plate of cookies. "But be careful they're-"

"Ooh I would," I said excitedly as I grabbed for a cookie and stuffed it in my mouth "Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot hot," I said spitting out the cookie. My mother just rolled her eyes at me while the girls laughed.

"I was about to tell you to be careful because they were hot, but you couldn't keep your paws off," my mother said setting the plate down. Thalia was still laughing. I glared at her and she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Thanks for the cookies Sally but me and Annabeth are going to go study," Thalia said grabbing a cookie.

"Are you going to stay for dinner Annabeth?" My mom asked her.

"Oh, no, my dad wants me home for dinner," she said with a sweet smile.

"Alright dear, you guys can go and study, but dinner will be ready soon, so if you do change your mind, you can stay," Annabeth gave my mom a nod and looked at me with a small smile they walked away into Thalia's new room.

"She's pretty," my mom told me as she was cutting up some carrots.

"Mom," I groaned, putting my head down on the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, heres another chapter for you guys. This ones a bit longer, but i know it's still not super long. I promise they will start getting longer though. Plus, I think a lot happened, so I hope you guys enjoy it. And my writing is getting a bit better, right? Anyways it would really help if you guys left some constructive criticism so I can make my writing better for you guys. Also you can leave some ideas you want to happen in the story, and I might find a way to get them in. Buut that's all for today, I'll see you guys next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first week of school was over and I've already had two tests. I swear it's the teacher's job to torture us. But it was finally Friday and Annabeth has came over everyday this week to hang out with Thalia and I've even gotten to learn a bit more about her. Like her favorite color is grey, her dad is a professor at one of the local colleges, and she has a stepmother named Helen with two twin step brothers. She doesn't really talk about her mother that much though. Anyways today's Friday and the first Friday of every month the whole crew goes bowling, which I was really looking forward to.

I walked into the living room looking for a shirt and saw Thalia and Annabeth sitting on the couch. "Hey have you seen my black t-shirt?" I asked them.

"No, and is there a reason you're walking around shirtless?" Thalia asked raising her eyebrows. I looked over and saw that Annabeth's face was red.

"What, don't you like seeing my amazing abs?" I said flexing. Thalia rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at me.

"Stop being a cocky bastard and go put some clothes on," she said turning back to Annabeth. I let out a laugh and went back to my room to find a shirt.

I walked back out a few minutes later, fully clothed might I add, and saw that Thalia and Annabeth were still sitting on the couch talking to my mom who was all dressed up.

"What are you all dressed up for mom?" I asked her.

"I have a date tonight," she told me.

"Oooh Sally, getting frisky," Thalia said. My mom just let out a chuckle and softly hit the back of Thalias shoulder.

"Anyways, I'll be back later, if I'm not home by the time you guys get back there's money on the counter if you want to order a pizza or whatever you'd like," My mom said, "I love you, don't get into trouble,"

"We'll be fine mom," I told her giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, bye you guys," She said walking out the door.

"Hey are you guys coming bowling with us tonight?" I asked Thalia and Annabeth. Sense Annabeth had started coming to my house I had gotten more comfortable being around her. I mean she was still the most popular girl in school, I was still the lamest and we still didn't talk that much, but we were acquaintances.

"Yeah I meant to ask you Annabeth, do you want to come bowling with us?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't want to intrude on you and your friends," she said.

"You wouldn't be intruding at all, everyone would love to have you," I said giving her a smile.

"Well in that case, I'd love to come," Annabeth said with a smile. "Let me just call my Dad and tell him that I won't be coming home till later," she got up from her seat and my eyes followed her as she walked out of the room.

"You like her," I heard Thalias voice say. I jerked my head to look at her my face getting red.

"What? No I don't," I said getting defensive.

"Awww you're blushing," Thalia teased.

"Shut up pinecone face," I said crossing my arms.

"Oh you totally like her," she teased some more.

"I mean I think she's attractive, and she's a good person but I don't _like _her," I said feeling my face get redder by the second.

"Whatever you say kelp head,"

"What's with the weird nicknames for each other?" Annabeth asked walking back into the room. Shoot. I hope she didn't hear the beginning of the conversation.

"Well Percy pretty much lives in the water and he doesn't seem to have a brain, so I've been convinced his head is filled with help, hence, kelp head," Thalia said with a smirk.

"And when we were little, Thalia, Nico, and I were racing and when we were running Thalia ran into a pine tree, hence, pinecone face," I said sticking my tongue out at her. Thalia suck her tongue out back at me and Annabeth just laughed at us.

* * *

><p>When we got to the bowling alley everyone else was already there. "Jackson, the ladies man, not only bringing one girl to the party but two," Leo said walking up to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.<p>

"One of the girls is my cousin you dweeb," I told him picking up his arm off my shoulders.

"So does that mean I can have her?" Leo asked.

"Shut up before I punch you," I told him.

"Yes sir," Leo saluted and walked away. I walked towards the group rolling my eyes. I saw Annabeth in a deep conversation with Piper already.

"Hey Jackson, stop staring, you're buying the games this time," Jason said coming up behind me.

"I was not staring. I was just, um, observing?" I said looking over at him.

"That makes you seem even more creepy, but I don't care what were you doing as long as go pay for the damn games," Jason said patting my back. I laughed at Jason and walked up to the front counter to pay.

Everyone was having a really fun time bowling, and Annabeth was beating all of us. She was an awesome bowler.

"Hey Chase, where'd you learn to bowl like that?" Jason asked giving her high five.

"My mom used to be on a bowling league and she would take me bowling every week," She said.

"Does she still bowl?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"She um, she passed away a few months ago," Annabeth told me her voice getting quiet. I then remembered hearing something about an Athena Chase getting in horrible car crash on the news over the summer. I guess I just didn't put two and two together.

Guilt filled my stomach, "Oh, um, I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't know," I said rubbing the back of my neck

"It's okay, you couldn't have known," she said giving a small smile, "but I'm just going to go the bathroom, I'll be back," Annabeth started walking away quickly.

"you are such an idiot Percy," Thalia said glaring at me.

"What? How was I supposed to know?" I said suddenly feeling defensive. I mean, already felt bad for bringing up Annabeth's mother, I didn't need Thalia to make me feel worse about it.

"Whatever, I should go find her," Thalia said rolling her eyes at me.

"No I'll go, I should probably apologize and stuff," I said.

I walked throughout the whole bowling alley and didn't see her anywhere, I even knocked on the door to the girls room to see if she was in there. I looked out the front glass doors and saw her sitting on the steps. I walked outside and sat down beside her. "You know, my dad, he passed away too," I told her. She looked over at me.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"It's okay, I was young when he died. About nine, and I don't remember much about him. He was a sailor, and had to go on this long trip one week, but there was a bad storm and his boat was never found. But I do remember how he would take me and my mom to Montauk beach for a week every summer. Me and my mom still go," I told her smiling at the memory.

"You're mom seems really nice," Annabeth says smiling at me.

"She is, and she never says my dad died. Just lost at sea, never dead. She's been threw a lot of crap in her life, but she's still the most amazing woman I know," I told her.

"Mama's boy," Annabeth said nudging my shoulder with hers. She had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. I laughed and looked back into the bowling alley.

"Well, we should probably get back before they send out a search warrant for us," I stood up and held out a hand to help Annabeth up, "You good?"

"I'm good," Annabeth chuckled and grabbed my hand, standing up.

"I am so going to kick your butt next game," I told her walking back into the bowling alley.

"Good luck with that. I told you, I would bowl every week, since I was old enough to walk, you can't beat me Jackson," she told me with a smirk on her face.

"We'll see about that Chase,"

We ended up having a lot of fun the rest of the night, and yes Annabeth beat me with a score of 162.

"I told you you couldn't beat me Jackson," Annabeth said as the three of us walked into my apartment.

"Yeah yeah," I said. I walked into the living room and froze when I saw what was happening on my couch. My mom was kissing Mr. Blofis, my english teacher. My _mom_ was kissing my _english teacher_. That's just gross.

"You go Sally," Thalia said as she walked into the living room. My mom pulled away from Mr. Blofis quickly, her face beet red, probably identical to mine. I looked over and saw that Annabeth was trying to hold in her laugh.

"Oh um, I was just um, meet my date, Paul," my mother said. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was kissing my english teacher. I won't be able to have a class with him again without the image of them popping in my head.

"Oh we've met Sally, he's our english teacher," Thalia said laughing. I was glad she was getting a kick out of this. I folded my arms and glared at Mr. Blofis. I was starting to get over the fact that he was my english teacher, but he was kissing my mom, and that's not okay.

"Well, I guess I'll be going," Mr. Blofis said getting up and grabbing his coat. "Percy, Thalia, Annabeth," Paul nodded as he walked to the door. "I'll call you Sally," He smiled at my mother, then left.

"So, who wants some cookies?" my mom asked trying to act normal.

"Ooh I do," Thalia said running into the kitchen. Annabeth couldn't hold it in anymore and just bust out laughing, and I couldn't help laugh along with her.

* * *

><p>I was absolutely dreading going to school today. It was Monday again and I was able to go threw the whole weekend without thinking about my mom and Mr. Blofises night on the couch, but today I actually had to face him in class. The one good thing that might come out of them dating is that I might finally get a good grade in english.<p>

I walked in the school with Thalia, as usual, when some jock came up and rammed into me, knocking me down. "Oops, didn't see you there," the guy said laughing "loser," It took everything I had not to get up and punch the guy.

"Hey jerk, that's my cousin you just knocked over," Thalia yelled to the guy.

"Thalia, it's fine just leave it," I told her standing up.

"Aw Jackson, you got your cousin fighting your battles for you," the jock just laughed some more.

"Hey listen here buddy, you better stop making fun of my cousin of I'm going to punch your face in," Thalia said getting more upset.

"Just leave it Thalia, seriously," I said pulling her arm into the other direction, "They aren't worth your time," I told her as we made it to my locker. I put in my combo quickly, so I could get away from all the stares.

"You have the muscle to fight back Percy, why do you take there shit," Thalia said.

"Because they aren't worth it, " I said, "Come on, let's just get to class," I said shutting my locker.

* * *

><p>By the time englsh came around, I had already had a bad enough day and I really just wanted this day to be over with already. I was on my way to english when I ran into Annabeth in the halls literally, and all her books and paper fell to the ground. "I am so sorry Annabeth, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking," I told her helping her pick up her the books I had caused her to drop.<p>

"It's okay," Annabeth said smiling at me, I smiled back at her. "So are you ready for class with your moms new boyfriend?" She asked standing up.

"Ugh, no," I said walking with her class. "I just want the day to be over with already," I told her.

"Well it will be soon enough, at least this is the last class of the day," she told me as we walking into class. I was hoping Mr. Blofis wouldn't notice me but the second I walked threw his eyes landed on mine. He just cleared his throat and looked back down at his papers.

"Wish me luck," I told Annabeth taking my seat. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"You'll be fine," she told me going to her seat next to Thalia. I then looked around to see everybody staring at me. Right, I just walked in with Annabeth Chase, talking to her like we were best friends. Just great, now I have even more attention on me.

When class was over I was ready to bolt out that door as fast as could. I was at the door ready to walk out, when I heard my name being called. "Percy could I see you please," Mr. Blofis called. I hung my head and slumped my shoulders, slowly walking back into the room.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him.

"Look Percy I wanted to talk to you about what happened Friday-" I cut him off

"I don't really need an explanation. It happened and it's over with. Whatever," I said getting ready to leave the classroom.

"Wait just a second Percy, and let me talk," I looked back at him and raised my eyebrows, "Look Percy, I know you probably don't like my being with your mother, but I really care about her, and me and your mother would both appreciate your approval on this relationship" he told me.

"Okay, I guess if you make my mom happy," I told him

"Thank you Percy," he said giving me a smile.

"Yeah, you better not hurt her though," I told him pointing a finger at him. He just smiled some more.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys heres another chapter, and I'm actually really proud of this one, So I hope you enjoy it. It would mean a lot if you were to review your thoughts. MAybe we can get to 10 review? It would mean a lot. Anyways I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 2 months and it was now December. Everybody was getting excited about Christmas, heck most people were ready for Christmas sense Halloween, which I think is kind of weird. My mom and I ended up having Thanksgiving with Paul's family this year, which isn't really that big of a deal since it's normally only us two watching movies on the couch Thanksgiving anyways. Paul's family isn't all that bad, I still thought it was weird that my mom was dating my english teacher, but from what I can tell he makes her happy, and she hasn't been happy in a long time. And Thalia's dad had bought her a plane ticket so she could see him on Thanksgiving too so everything worked out. but Thanksgiving break was now over and we had to go back to school.

I couldn't wait. (Note the sarcasm)

Thalia and I were walking up the steps to Goode High when suddenly I felt something under my foot, and suddenly I was tumbling down the concrete steps. I looked up and saw a bunch of jocks laughing at me. They had tripped me.

"Nice going Jackson," one of them yelled to me and the rest had started laughing again. I just rolled my eyes and looked over to see a hand right next my face. I followed the arm to see that it was attached to Annabeth.

"Need help?" She asked me. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, standing up.

"Yeah, thanks," I looked back at the school to see Thalia fuming, stomping over to the jerks that tripped me.

"Listen here, this is the second time you've messed with my cousin and I swear if you go near him one more I will _not_ hesitate to kick all of your asses," Thalia said pointing a finger at all of them.

"Okay Thals, I think they've learned their lesson, lets go before we're late to class," Annabeth said grabbing Thalias arm dragging her inside with me walking right behind them.

"Percy, Thalia said that it wasn't the first time that they've messed with you, do they bully you a lot?" Annabeth asked me with a worried look on her face once we were inside the school.

"Well I mean, yeah, but it's not a big deal," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Not a big deal? Well of course it's a big deal! You shouldn't be taking their shit like that!" Thalia said starting to get angry again.

"Thals, calm down," Annabeth said with a warning look on her face that said 'If you don't calm down you're in deep shit.'

"Look guys, it's not a big deal, there is nothing to worry about. I'm _fine_," I said getting my books out of my locker.

"Whatever you say Percy, but if they keep on bugging you, you should stand up to them. I agree with Thalia, don't keep taking their shit like that," Annabeth told me as we walked down the hall together.

"Told you so, even the non-violent wants you to kick their asses," Thalia said. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have to get to history?" Annabeth asked her. It was Thalias turn to roll her eyes at Annabeth.

"Yes mom, I'll see you guys at lunch," Thalia said turning down the other hall way.

"Anyways Percy, I'm not saying kick their asses, I'm just saying stand up to them. You don't deserve to be pushed around like that," Annabeth told me as we walked to math.

"Easy for you to say, you're Annabeth Chase, most popular girl in school. Anyone will back off if you tell them to," I told her.

"Just think about it," Annabeth said as we walked into our math class.I walked to my desk, with Annabeth sitting right beside me.

"Yeah, I guess," I told her looking up at the board. All I saw was a mixture of letters and numbers. "But do you think you could tell me what the board says?" I asked her my face starting to get red. As if today wasn't embarrassing enough, now I was asking her to read to me. She just smiled in understanding and told me what it said.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch came around I already had homework in all of my classes. It was the first day back at school, can't teachers give us a break. Ha get it, because we just got back from break. Yeah? No? Okay.<p>

Anyways I was walking to usual table I sit at with all my friends and I saw Annabeth sitting there laughing with Thalia and Piper. That was new. I was on my to sit with them when I passed the table with all the 'big buff football players.'

"Hey Jackson, did hurt when you fell on your ass this morning?" I heard one of them call out.

I rolled my eyes at them and sat down next to Thalia. Annabeth was giving me this look, telling me that she heard what the guy said. I just waved her off.

"I'm fine," I told her giving her a smile.

Now she rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever you say," she said going back to her lunch.

"Anyways what are you doing sitting here, don't you have friends besides Thalia?" I asked her, giving her a small smirk.

"What? Aren't you happy to be sitting next to the 'most popular girl in school'" Annabeth said quoting what I had told her earlier.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you don't just get to sit here. You have to go threw initiation," I told her.

"Oh, and what's that?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"You," I said pointing at her, "need to give me a fry," Moving my finger down to the french fries she had in front of her.

She just laughed at me, "and why do I have to give you a fry?" She asked, "Why can't I give Jason a fry? He seems much nicer than you," She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, she should give me a fry,"Jason said putting his two cents in.

"Well you have to give me a fry, because I have declared myself leader of this table, and obviously, I'm the coolest one here," I said looking at Annabeth.

"Ha, if anyone here is cool, it's surely not you. It's me," Leo said leaning over and taking the fry from Annabeth's hand. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Annabeth.

I rolled my eyes at Leo, "You still have to give me a fry," I tell her.

"Fine, fine, I'll give you a fry," she said picking up another fry from her tray and putting it right by my face. I lifted my hand to grab it from her, but as soon as my hand got near it she took her hand back and put the fry in her own mouth. I gave her an annoyed look and she just gave me her sweet smile.

"Hey Annabeth, can I have a fry?" Thalia asked, turning away from her conversation with Piper. Annabeth smirked at me.

"Sure Thals," Annabeth said handing her a fry.

"What? She gets a fry and I don't?"

"Yup," Annabeth told me popping her lips at the 'p'.

"I'm better than you Jackson, deal with it," Thalia told me eating her fry.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever," Then I realized Nico wasn't here. "Hey has anyone seen Nico today?" I asked the table.

"Yeah, he told me he was going to sit with Will today," Jason told me. Will? Since when were they friends? "Will Solace?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, they've been hanging out a lot lately," Jason told me. How did he know all this? And since when have Will and Nico been hanging out? I just brushed it off and went back to eating my lunch, and maybe trying to get Annabeth to give me a fry. Let's just say she didn't budge.

* * *

><p>I was walking into english, late as usual, when suddenly I saw a foot in front of me I was quickly able to dodge it before I tripped.<p>

I looked over and saw that it was the same football player that was bugging me at lunch.

"What's your problem?" I said my temper rising, starting to get sick of this guy.

I gave me his stupid cocky smile, "What? Can't take a joke Jackson?"

"No, I'm sick of you treating me like shit. I never did anything to you," I said, getting more and more angry by the minute.

He stood up from his chair, "Look, if you want to take this outside, I'd be more than happy kicking your ass,"

"What? Too much of a wimp to face me right now?" I said starting to get up in his face.

"Oh that's it, Jacksin," He said clenching his teeth and pushing me. I was took by surprise and fell to the ground.

I quickly stood up and punched him square in the nose. When right that moment, in walked Paul.

I was dead.

"Percy!" He yelled walking over, "What do you think you're doing just punching in someone in the nose?"

The guy was standing to the side, holding kleenex to his now bloody nose.

" , it wasn't like that really," Annabeth said walking up to us. Thalia was behind her looking like she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"He tried to trip Percy, then he pushed him down, and that guy has been bullying him since the beginning of the year," Annabeth told Paul. It was really sweet that she was trying to defend me.

Paul rubbed his head. "Both of you, to the office. Now," He said raising his voice. I slumped my shoulders and walked out of the classroom.

Great. Now I would probably be suspended or something. All because I was standing up for myself. I walked into the office, with Cody, the football player, **(Which I just now realized I never said the guys name, sorry)** right behind me. The secretary just gave us an annoyed look seeing Cody's nose and pointed to the principal's office.

As I walked in I saw Mr. Brunner, the old latin teacher who got upgraded, sitting at a desk with a lot of papers. He looked up and immediately knew why were here.

sighed, "What happened?"

Me and Cody started taking at the same time, both giving our sides of the story.

Mr. Brunner put his hands up, "One at a time," and before I had the chance to talk Cody started telling Mr. Brunner his side of the story.

"Well I was just sitting at my desk, stretching my leg, not seeing Percy, and almost tripping him. Then he got all mad and started threatening me, and the next thing I knew he was punching me in the nose," Cody said trying to act innocent.

He was such a liar, so I had told Mr. Brunner what had really happened.

When I finished he looked at us both, like he was deciding how he was going to punish us.

"Both of you, one months detention," He said. "Now go home," He said waving us away. At least it wasn't suspension. My mom would kill me.

* * *

><p>I sat at home bored all day. Waiting to face my mother. I'm sure Paul had already told her.<p>

Their relationship has gotten pretty serious, even though they have only been together for a few months.

I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of apple juice, when I heard the door open.

"Hey kelp for brains, get your ass out here!" I heard Thalia yell from the living room.

I dismissed my apple juice craving and walked to the living room. "Yes?" I asked, seeing that Annabeth had come over with Thalia.

Thalia walked over to me with her hand raised, asking for a high five, "Nice job Percy, I never thought you had the balls," Thalia said giving me a high five.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia, "Percy, I'm happy you stood up for yourself, but I never meant punch him in the face,"

"He totally deserved it! Did you see his face? Man you hit him hard," Thalia said. She seemed more excited about this than me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again, "I can never understand you two,"

"Oh, hey Percy, since you're mom is going to be working late she said she left some money on the counter for food, so I say we go get Pizza," Thalia said going into the kitchen to go get the money my mom left.

I looked over at Annabeth, you down for pizza?" I asked.

Annabeth looked hesitant, "I don't know Percy, I have homework, and it's a school night…" She said trailing off.

"Come on Annabeth, we'll be back by eight at the latest, then you can do your homework and you'll be good by nine," I told her, giving her my baby seal face that nobody can resist.

"Yeah Annabeth, Sally left enough money," Thalia said walking out from the kitchen with the money and apple juice.

Damn, I really wanted some apple juice.

"Alright fine, let me call my dad," Annabeth said, finally caving in and walking into the room so she could call her dad.

"Yes," I said in victory giving the air a fist pump,

"Chill down, you're acting like you won the lottery," Thalia said shaking her head at me with a small smile.

"Whatever," I told her, sticking my tongue out.

Annabeth walked back into the living room, "Alright, my dad said I can go, but I _have_ to be back by eight," Annabeth told us.

"Alright," I said excitedly, "but if we have to get goody two shoes home on time we better go," I said grabbing my coat from the hook. "How'd you guys get home anyways, I took the car," I asked starting to walk out the door.

"I called my dad and asked him to drive us over," Annabeth said walking behind me.

"Nice dad," I said looking in the big parking lot for my car.

* * *

><p>The pizza was delicious, and they had fussball, which I beat Annabeth at by the way.<p>

We were on our way back home singing to some song on the radio, when a Sleeping With Sirens song came on and Thalia got all excited.

Sleeping With Sirens was Thalias favorite band. I had thought they were okay, but they weren't my type of music.

Thalia had turned up the radio and started singing, "I MET A GIRL AT 17 THOUGHT SHE MEANT THE WORLD TO ME, SO I GAVE HER EVERYTHING AND SHE TURNED OUT TO BE A CHEAT!"

I just laughed.

"Come on Annabeth, sing it, I know you know it," Thalia said turning to the back seat where Annabeth was sitting, smiling at Thalias craziness.

Annabeth just shook her head and started to sing along with Thalia, "IF YOU CAN'T HANG THEN THERE'S THE DOOR BABY," They both sang in harmony, which wasn't very good.

I turned around and looked at Annabeth, "You know this?" I asked surprised that Annabeth would listen to the same music Thalia does.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at me, "Well I did share a cabin with Thalia during summer camp for five years, I do know some song," she told me, "Now pay attention to the road before you kill us,"

I just laughed and faced forward again pulling into one of the parking spots to my apartment building.

"Hey Perce, you know you have to take me home right?" Annabeth said raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot," I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, "Thalia's right, you are a seaweed brain," She told me laughing.

"Whatever, hey Thats, why don't you go ahead inside while I drop Annabeth off, and if my moms home, tell her that I'm just driving Annabeth home," I said turning to Thalia who was already halfway out of the car.

"Gotcha boss" Thalia said soluting at me then shutting the door.

Annabeth moved up to the front seat and I pulled out of the parking lot driving to Annabeth shouse.

Annabeth's house was only about ten minutes away, so it wasn't that far of a drive.

"Thanks for bringing me home Percy, and having me for pizza," Annabeth told me as we pulled into her driveway. I saw some lights were still on in the house.

I smiled at her, "It's no big deal, it was fun having you with us,"

Annabeth looked over at me and smiled. Ten did the most surprising thing ever. She kissed me. Well it was on the cheek but still, _Annabeth Chase_ put her lips on my cheek. That was a pretty big deal.

"See you tomorrow," She said quickly getting in the car and running into her house. My face was probably beat red and my check was tingling, still feeling her lips.

I sat there for what seemed like ten minutes until I finally came back t y senses and pulled out of Annabeth's driveway.

It was settled. I had a crush on Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so sorry for the wait, it's just school is back in and I also recently got a dog so things have been kind of hectic. Also I've been trying to not only make these long for you guys, but better quality writing as well. So I hope you like it, also don't forget to review, and also put sws if you are a fan of Sleeping With Sirens. Thanks, see you guys next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The month was almost over and it was almost Christmas. And my months worth of detention would be over today, which was what I was the most excited about.

Christmas break starts tomorrow and a week of no school was going to be pure bliss. I would get to sleep in, and just sit at home and eat all day.

But before that happens I have to get through English.

"I'm giving you guys a project to do over break," Mr. Blofis told the class.

Everybody groaned immediately, well except for Annabeth, she looked excited that she would have something to do over break.

"I am giving you guys a partner and you have to meet with that partner over break to do this project. Not only will it keep your brain moving, but you won't be stuck in your bedrooms being anti-social morons," I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that, because it's exactly what I was planning on doing.

"What you have to do is get to know your partner, gather as much information about them as you can and write a biography on them," Mr. Blofis continued.

Great, I just hoped I got someone I actually liked.

"So, lets see who your partners are," Mr. Blofis said grabbing a piece of paper on his desk. He started naming off a few names, nobody I really knew. Then I heard him say Thalias name.

"Thalia Grace with Rachel Dare," I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Rachel was the second most popular girl in school behind Annabeth, and she made Annabeth's life miserable for it. She also completed with Annabeth for everything. You saw Annabeth's face somewhere, right behind her trying to do it better was Rachels face.

I looked over and saw Thalia banging her head against her desk repeatedly and Annabeth trying to hold in her laughter.

Mr. Blofis rambled off a few more names, then I heard mine, "Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase,"

I smiled and looked over smiling, to see Annabeth smiling back at me. I guess this wasn't going to be too hard after all.

* * *

><p>"So Thals, Rachel Dare?" I said with a smile on my face. English was finally over, now I just had a half hour of detention with Cody and it was home sweet home.<p>

"It's no fair. Why couldn't I get Annabeth and you get Rachel, I did nothing to deserve this," Thalia whined as they walked with me to detention.

"And I did?"

"Well no, but you're Percy," Thalia told me.

Annabeth just laughed at us.

"So how have you been getting home the past month Thals?" The thought just occuring to me now.

"Annabeth's dad has been driving me home," Thalia told me as we reached the 'detention room'

"Oh about that, my dad has to work late tonight and won't be able to drive us, sorry," Annabeth said.

"You guys can take my car, I'll walk," I told them reaching in my pocket for my keys.

"No, we can't do that Percy, it's like 5 degrees out there," Annabeth rejected.

"Well I don't want to walk either, Percy hand over the keys," Thalia said sticking her hand out at me.

"No Percy, we can wait for you, it's only a half hour," Annabeth said putting Thalia's hand down.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Fine, but as soon as you can leave you better high tail your ass out because I do not want to wait any longer than I have to," Thalia said giving me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Why would I want to stay in there any longer than I have to?" I retorted back at her.

"Alright, we'll see you in a half hour," Annabeth said grabbing Thalias arm and dragging her away.

* * *

><p>When the half hour was finally over I left the classroom as soon as I could, looking to see where Annabeth and Thalia went to.<p>

I walked into the gym to see them hitting a volleyball back and forth. Coach Hedge must have been in a good mood today because he normally doesn't let kids use the gym after school unless it's for an organized sport.

Annabeth was running to hit the ball that Thalia had volleyed to her. Her curls were bouncing and her face looked so focused. I just realized how cute she looked when she was focused.

Annabeth noticed me watching them and instead of hitting the ball back to Thalia she caught it.

"Hey Perce, took you long enough," Annabeth said walking towards me. Thalia was right behind her.

"Finally, it seemed like we were hitting the stupid volleyball for hours," She exaggerated.

"Considering it was only a half hour," I told her raising my eyebrows.

"Whatever," Thalia walked past me and Annabeth leaving the gym.

I laughed at her and looked over to Annabeth.

"She's a pain sometimes," She told me with a smile.

I couldn't help but notice how pretty her eyes were. A beautiful light grey. It was like they were hypnotizing me.

"Do I have something on my face?" Annabeth said wiping her face, making sure nothing was on it.

I broke out of my daze, "No I was just, um, daydreaming, that's all," I told her clearing my throat, my face now getting red.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Right,"

Thalia popped her head back through the gym doors, "Are you two done with your love fest or do I have to wait another five minutes?"

Now both our faces got red.

"Coming," Annabeth said hurrying out of the gym.

I scratched the back of my neck and started walking out behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I was sleeping soundly when I suddenly woke up, feeling cold and wet. <strong>

I looked up to see Annabeth and Thalia standing over me, Thalia holding a bucket. That's when I realized I was soaked.

"What was that for?" I asked annoyed at the two.

"Rachel called me, said she's coming over to work on the stupid project," Thalia told me, looking annoyed.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked. I looked over to the clock and saw it was only eight. It was Christmas break, couldn't I at least sleep till ten?

"Well I don't really want to be here when she shows up, so we are going out," Annabeth told me.

"Well, why are you here in the first place?" I asked.

"I spent the night, remember?"

Now I remembered. We were watching movies last night when I started getting really tired and just went to bed, "Oh yeah,"

"Yep, so get up, shower, all that junk," Thalia told me pulling me out of the bed.

"Fine, fine," I told them getting up. I grabbed a towel and went to go shower. walking down the hallway.

When I was finished showing I realized that I didn't bring any clothes with me, only my towel. Lets hope Annabeth and Thalia are in the living room.

I slowly opened the door and peeked out, I was clear. I quickly walked down the hallway when I bumped into some frizzy red hair.

"Watch where you're going," She said annoyed, wiping of her jeans.

"Sorry," I told her. She then looked up and saw that it was me, and that I was only wearing a towel.

She smirked, "Well Percy, I didn't know you were so muscular," She said touching my stomach.

My breath hitched.

"Get your hand off of him Dare," Annabeth said. She didn't seem weirded out that I was only in a towel just annoyed that Rachel was touching me, but why?

"What Annabeth? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Rachel said, the smirk still on her face.

Annabeth's face got red, "No, I just don't want your hands all over my friend, and I doubt he does too,"

"I think he enjoyed it, didn't you Perce?" Rachel said looking back at me.

I was at a loss for words. I just really wanted to put some clothes on, "No, I didn't enjoy it, now if you would excuse me I need to put some clothes on," I said gaining some confidence and pushing past Rachel.

I quickly walked into my room and got dressed. Some blue jeans and a black hoodie.

I walked out to see Thalia and Rachel sitting across from eachother at the table. Thalia was writing something down on a sheet of paper. Annabeth must have been in the kitchen doing something.

I walked in to see Annabeth drinking some apple juice. I went to the fridge and poured some for myself as well, leaning against the counter opposit of Annabeth.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Annabeth told me.

I gave her a small smile, "No need to be, it's not like it was your fault," I told her.

She just smiled back at me.

"Hey, you ready to go out? I have the perfect place," I told her setting down my now empty glass. I was thirsty okay, don't judge.

"Sure, where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," I told her walking out of the kitchen grabbing my keys from the table.

"Are you guys leaving me already?" Thalia said looking really annoyed that she'd be stuck with Rachel all alone.

"I thought this was your idea?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know she was going to be this bad," Thalia said.

"Right here ya know," Rachel said looking just as annoyed as Thalia.

I just laughed, "We'll be back," I told her walking towards the door.

"See you later Thals," Annabeth said putting on her coat following me out the door.

"Traitors!" I heard Thalia yell as we closed the door to the apartment.

Annabeth and I just laughed at her walking out the main dooring into the parking lot.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where we're going?" Annabeth begged.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" I said getting into my car.

"Fine," She said getting in the passenger side.

When we finally got to our destination Annabeth looked confused. I had brought her to Central Park.

"What are we doing here?" Annabeth asked stepping out of the car.

"I thought it'd be fun to enjoy some nature," I told her.

"But it's like, 2 degrees out,"

"Come on Chase, don't be such a baby," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a smile.

We were walking around Central Park, taking in the beauty of it all. The snow sitting on top of the trees, it was pretty cool.

I started walking more towards the woods. Annabeth was kind of hesitant about the whole 'going into the woods' thing

I looked over at her, "What? You think I'm going to kill you or something?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah kind of,"

I just laughed, "Come on, promise I won't hurt you," I told her handing out my hand.

She grabbed it hesitantly, "If I die, I will haunt you for the rest of your life," She said.

I started walking deeper into the woods, still holding onto her hand, "I can live with that," I told her jokingly.

She just stuck her tongue out at me.

I looked over at her and noticed how beautiful she was. She was wearing a cute hat with her curls flowing around her shoulders. She looked over at me and smiled. Her smile was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

As we walked deeper into the woods the prettier it got.

"This is beautiful Perce," She told me, our hands still intertwined.

"Like you," I said without thinking. She looked over at me, her eyes wide. I could feel my face heating up.

"Well I mean, um, you are beautiful, and um, I was just, um, yeah," I said rubbing the back of neck, looking down at the ground embarrest.

Annabeth just laughed at me, "You're cute when you're flustered," She said starting to walk ahead of me.

"Whatever," I said walking behind her.

* * *

><p>We had probably spent a good hour just walking around Central Park, talking,walking, it was probably the best day I've ever had.<p>

We had just gotten back to the apartment to see that Rachel was still here. You'd think she would be gone by now. Or at least I was hoping she'd be gone by now.

"Finally, I'm not alone anymore," Thalia said sounding relieved that we were back and she wasn't stuck with the devil anymore.

"Aw, did little Thalia miss us?" Annabeth said laughing.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Whatever,"

"Again, I'm right here," Rachel said her eyebrows raised.

"Sadly," I muttered under my breath. I heard Annabeth trying to hide her laugh.

"Anyways, back to work. Tell me about your mom," Rachel asked thalia. Uh oh. This was not going to end well.

Thalias face suddenly got cold, "She died,"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Well, how?"

Thalia clenched her jaw, "None of your business,"

"Well yeah, it kind of is if we want to do good on this stupid paper," Rachel said starting to get annoyed.

Thalia looked like she was about to pounce on Rachel, when Annabeth stepped in, "So, anyone want something to drink? How about some apple juice?"

"Hey, that's my apple juice, no need to offer it to other people," I told her.

Annabeth shook her head and laughed, "Whatever Seaweed Brain,"

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked her with my eyebrows raised.

"Well, Thalia had convinced me that your head i_s _full of seaweed,"

"Whatever you say Wise Girl,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, "That all you can think of?"

"Well, I hate to interrupt your guyses moment, but I think we've done enough for today, Rachel it's time for you to go, see you tomorrow," Rachel said grabbing her things and leaving.

"Finally," Thalia said getting up and jumping onto the couch..

Annabeth and I looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Annabeth and Percy are getting closer ;) Also Rachel has been introduced, and don't get me wrong, I love Rachel but for the story I needed her to be bad. Sorryy. Anyways can we see if we can get this to 15 reviews? It would mean a lot, see you next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So, tell me about your mom, were you guys close?" I asked Annabeth. We were in my apartment working on our project for english while Thalia and my mom went to the store. Apparently Thalia was running low on clothes and my mom needed to pick some things up.

A smile formed on Annabeth's face, "Yeah, like I told you before, she would always take me bowling. She was so nice, but she could be a little strict at times. It was because she loved me though,"

"She sounds nice," I told Annabeth, smiling at how happy Annabeth looked when she talked about her mom. I could tell she really looked up to her.

"She had her own architecture firm, that's why I want to be an architect. Follow in my moms footsteps," She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. I had offered her coffee but she said she hated the taste of it. I made sure to jot that down in my notes.

"So she was a smart ass like ou?" I asked jokingly. Annabeth threw a crumpled piece of paper at my head laughing.

"So, tell me about your dad, what was he like?" She asked me.

I had to think about it. I didn't know much about my dad, he died when I was really little, "Well he was a big fisherman, and mom says I look exactly like him. Jet black hair and sea green eyes,"

"That's sweet, what about your mom, telling me more about the sweet Sally Jackson. I feel like she's too nice and sweet. She's probably secretly the devil planning to kill us all," Annabeth joked.

"Oh totally, her room is filled with knives and chains where she tortures the innocent kids that walk into her Candy Shop," I laughed.

"Figured as much," Annabeth said chuckling, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. When she put the cup down she had some on her upper lip.

"You got a little," I wiped the top of my lip to show her what I was talking about, she just looked confused though.

"Here, I'll get it," I leaned over the table and wiped the hot cocoa from her lip.

"Oh, um, thanks," Annabeth said, her face red.

She was cute when she was embarrassed.

"Anyways, for real, tell me more about your mom," Annabeth said getting back on topic.

"Well, as you know, she's a very sweet woman, and she didn't deserve half the crap she went threw. Her parents died in a plane crash where she was stuck living with her aunt and uncle and grew up with close to nothing. Then she met my dad and had me at only 18 years old. She was already low on money, I just kind of added to that. Then my dad past away and she didn't have any help raising me.

"She wanted to be a writer, but she also needed to pay the bills, so she was forced to work at this Candy Shop. Then she met this horrible guy Gabe. He was okay for about the first 30 seconds and turned into a real jerk. He sat on his ass all day barking orders to us, but he had a job and my mom needed the money. Although he spent most of the money on poker. So my mom finally ended it with him working double shifts at the Candy Shop and now we're here.

"She's been finding some free time to write while still working and is with Paul, and from what I see, he makes her happy," And I just told Annabeth basically my whole life story. Smooth, Percy, smooth.

"Wow, you both went threw a lot of crap you didn't deserve,"

"Yeah, well it's life," I told her shrugging my shoulders.

We were now just kind of sitting in an awkward silence.I mentally face palmed at my stupidity for telling her all that. She probably didn't even care that much.

"Hey, so my friends are having this party, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Annabeth asked me.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not really one for parties," I told her rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. I'd never really been to a party before. I mean I was Percy, the guy that wasn't cool and that didn't go to parties.

"Come on, you should come, it won't be any fun without you there," Annabeth begged me, giving me those beautiful puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, I have a ton of homework and stuff,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, "Even if you did have homework you wouldn't do it,"

I laughed, "Caught me,"

"Please, there won't even be that many people, and what's the worst that could happen?" She asked. Damn, she really wanted me to go.

"I mean, Cody and his douchey friends could show up, and beat me to a pulp where I will then be the laughing stock of the century," I told her.

"Pwetty pwease wit a chewwy on top," She said jutting out her bottom lip, batting her eyelashes at me. There was no way I could resist that face.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," I said caving in, raising my hands in surrender.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Annabeth came around to where I was sitting and gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek, "You won't regret it, promise," Annabeth said grabbing her coat and backpack.

"But I have to go, I'll see you later at the party," She was about to walk out the door when I stopped her.

"Wait, um, if you want, I could, um, pick you up if you want me to," I scratched the back of my head waiting for her response.

"Yeah, I'd like that, pick me up at 8," She then walked out the door of my apartment.

I jumped out of my seat in excitement and started dancing around my house, "YES!" I shouted pumping my fists in the air.

I then ran to my room, I needed to figure out what to wear.

* * *

><p>I had just gotten out of the shower, looking for what I was going to wear to the party. It was already 7 and I had to go pick up Annabeth in about an hour.<p>

"So you have a date?" Thalia says leaning against my door.

I jumped about a foot when I heard her voice, but fear quickly got replaced by embarrassment when I remembered that i was only in a towel, "I'm half naked Thalia, get out,"

She rolled her eyes at me, "We're cousins, we used to bathe together," Thalia said walking in and laying on my bed, "So, what are you wearing?"

"I don't know, I was trying to figure that out until you came in and so rudely interrupted me," I told her searching through my closet for a good shirt to wear.

"Ooh, wear the black one," Thalia told me.

I pulled out the black shirt she was talking about. It was just a plain black v-neck, "You think?" I held it up in front of my chest.

"Yeah, and wear some dark jeans with it," Apparently she was the fashion expert now.

"And you do realize it's below freezing outside right? Want me to wear just a T-shirt in that?"

"Right, " She put on her thinking face and thought about what else I was going to wear, "Ooh wear your black hoodie,"

"Wouldn't that cover up the black t-shirt?" I never understood fashion.

"Yes, but just in case you get hot, or _hot_," Thalia said giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my black hoodie from my closet.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 7:40, "Well, I have to go pick up Annabeth, see you at the party," I told Thalia grabbing my keys from my desk.

"I'm going lil' cuz," Thalia told me. I stopped in my tracks hearing that. Ever sense Thalia has been here she's gone to every party making me pick her drunk ass up.

"What do you mean you aren't going? You go to every party,"

"Well I'm deciding to skip this one because I have a lot of school work," She told me getting up from my bed and trying to walk past me. I blocked path wondering why she was lying.

"That's my excuse, try thinking of another one," I crossed my arms raising my eyebrows at her.

"Okay fine, I have a date," She told me, clearly annoyed.

"Thalia Grace has a date?" I asked to hold in my laugh. The thought of Thalia going on a date was just mind blowing. She was all dark and mysterious. And she hated pretty much everybody in the school.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, now let me go, I have to get ready and you have to pick up Annabeth," Thalia said pushing past me.

* * *

><p>I was walking up the steps to Annabeth's house when the door swung open. I was expecting it to be Annabeth but it was her father instead. He had dark hair and these nerdy glasses on.<p>

"So, you're Annabeth's date?" He asked trying to seem intimidating. And to be honest, he kind of was. I really wanted Annabeth's parents to like me. Even though we were only friends.

"Well, it's not exactly a date, we're just friends," I told him rubbing the back of my neck.

"I see," He raised his eyebrows at me and I looked down at me shoes, embarrassed, "Well, come on in, Annabeth should be down soon," told me opening up the door the rest of the way.

I walked in, and the house was a lot bigger than it looked. The door opened up to the living room with a nice open kitchen and a dining room. There were also stairs that went from the living room to upstairs where I'm guess the bedrooms were.

As I was admiring the Chase house my eyes caught Annabeth walking down the stairs. She wasn't wearing anything super special but she still looked beautiful.

"Hey," She said smiling at me.

"Hey," I replied, giving her a dopey smile, admiring her beauty.

"You ready to go?" She asked me making her way to the door.

"Yeah," I said snapping out of my trance, "See you later Mr. Chase," I said opening the door for Annabeth.

"I'll extend your curfew to 1am, have fun," He told Annabeth, and giving me a nod.

"Thanks dad," Annabeth said giving her dad a hug, then walking out the door with me following her.

"So, Mr. Jackson, are you excited for your first party," Annabeth said smiling at me getting in the car.

"Jocks, booze, and hot girls that will never be into me, sounds fantastic," I told her sarcastically backing out of her driveway.

"Cheer up, it'll be fun," Annabeth said nudging me with her elbow.

"If you say so,"

When we pulled up the party there were already a ton of people there.

"I can already taste the fun," I told Annabeth sarcastically.

"Shut up and at least try to have fun," Annabeth nudged me as we walked up to the house..

"Hey Annabeth!" Some girls called waving Annabeth over. I recognized them from school, they were some of Annabeth's friends.

"Sorry, I'll catch up with you later Perce, but hey, have fun, got it?" Annabeth told me.

"Alright, I'll try," I told her and she started to walk off to her other friends. Alone again. I mean, I didn't expect Annabeth to be at my side the whole party, but I didn't think she'd leave me in the first ten seconds we were here.

I walked into the house and my head started to hurt from all the noise. The place was crowded, with music blasting.

I looked around and saw a bowl of punch on the counter next to a ton of alcohol. I decided on taking the punch, I wasn't much of an alcohol guy.

"Hey Perce, fancy seeing you here," I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and saw the red headed devil herself.

"Rachel," I nodded politely taking a sip of my punch.

"How come I never see you at any of the other parties?" She asked me leaning in a little too close for comfort.

"I'm not really into the whole party thing," I told her trying to back away.

She was obviously drunk. She then looked over and watched some blonde pass by, a blonde that clearly caught her attention.

"I'll catch you later Perce," She then started follow the guy, trying to make a move on him.

I rolled my eyes and went back outside where it was a bit more quiet, and I saw Annabeth laughing with her friends. I smiled at that, she was so pretty when she was happy.

Annabeth then caught my eye and stumbled away from her friends. She was drunk. Great.

"Hey Percy! Where have you been?" She asked all cheary.

"Um, just inside," I said giving her a smile.

"Ooh, come on I want to show you something," Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me to this secluded garden.

"You aren't going to murder me right?" I asked letting her take me to wherever she wanted.

"No silly, I just want to show you something," She told me, pulling at my hand more.

She acted like a totally different person when she was drunk.

"Here!" We had stopped in front of this statue of what I'm guessing was a statue of cupid.

It was gorgeous. "Wow, this is really-" I was suddenly cut off with Annabeth's lips on my mouth. I returned the kiss immediately.

Annabeth started to deepen the kiss and slipped her tongue in my mouth. The kiss was getting more heated and Annabeth started slipping her hands up my shirt. That's when I snapped out of it.

She was drunk, and I didn't want to take advantage of her. I pulled away and grabbed her hands from my shirt.

She gave me a confused look, "What?"

"You're drunk Annabeth, why don't I just take you home?"

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the Chase residence Annabeth was asleep.<p>

"Annabeth, come on we're at your house," I said nudging her shoulder. She just murmured something and went back to sleep.

I sighed, unbuckling my seat belt and went over to the passenger side, picking her up and carrying her bridal style.

As I walked up the doorsteps, the front door opened with who I guess was Annebth's stepmother.

"Rough night?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"You could say that," I told her.

"Well her rooms upstairs, first door on the right, you think you can carry her that far?" She asked me opening the door for me to step thru.

"Yeah," I told Mrs. Chase making my way up the steps.

I walked into her room, which was painted grey, pulled back the covers of her bed and layed her down on the bed. I admired her in her sleeping state, if I thought she was beautiful awake, she was like a princess when she was sleeping.

I took off her shoes and pulled up her covers, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

I knew she'd forget about everything that happened tonight by the morning, and maybe that was a good thing. But damn do I hope she remembers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys sorry it's taken me a while to update not only this story, but all my stories. My dog ate my laptop charger so I was typing it on my phone. I tried to go on the main computer to update it, but it's really slow, although I did put up a new story which is probably not the best idea since I can barely keep up with the ones I have but oh well. Anyways enough of my babbling, lets get this to 20 reviews please, and I'll see you next chapter. **


End file.
